Fitting Punishment
by Hel Bee
Summary: There’s more to office furniture than workplace ergonomics. Jack/Ianto.


**Title:** Fitting Punishment  
**Pairing:** Jack/Ianto  
**Rating:** NC17

**Warning:** Light bondage

**Spoilers**: None

**Summary: **There's more to office furniture than workplace ergonomics.

**Beta:** Rakina  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em – unfortunately.

**A/N:** Written for Charley as part of the Stopwatch Exchange. She wanted smut – she got smut... and somehow a small amount of plot crept in. (Full details of prompt at end).

As the cuffs encircled his wrists, Jack's mind drifted back to the first time Ianto had tied him to this chair. The event had taken place just after they had sent Captain Hart back into the rift, and Jack remembered Ianto's zeal-like enthusiasm for handcuffing his captain to a sturdy piece of office furniture. At the time, Jack had supposed he couldn't blame Ianto; the physical act of tying him down must have been tempting to the younger man, who was trying to come to terms with Jack's reappearance and convincing himself that Jack wouldn't leave again.

But despite his best attempts to flirt and turn the situation to his advantage, Jack had been disappointed that Ianto appeared to have no intention of resuming their sexual relationship in a hurry. Jack hadn't thought it would take too much to convince Ianto to change his mind, but unfortunately for Jack, he hadn't counted on Ianto's stubborn streak. And Ianto had other plans while Jack was held prisoner – he wanted them to talk.

"_Look, I said I came back for you. What more do you want? I'm not the kind of guy to hand out chocolates and roses," said Jack irritably after what seemed like an eternity of going around in circles about the same argument._

"_I don't want that," Ianto snapped back. _

_Jack pulled against his restraints, but Ianto's fierce expression made him stop. He sighed. "Then what do you want? Being a mind reader is not one of my extensive talents."_

"_What I want is for you to realise that I'm not here for your entertainment. That I'm not willing to be your part-time fuck toy that comes running when you're feeling horny."_

"_You've never been that!"_

"_Yeah, right," scoffed Ianto. "I used to have no qualms about what we were doing. I had no more interest in a permanent or exclusive relationship than you did – after Lisa I was just too raw to deal with anything more than that. But then you died and I thought my world was ending; I was so surprised at just how much you'd meant to me." Ianto crossed his arms over his chest and stared pointedly at Jack. "Only for you to come back to life with no explanation, and before I could even come to terms with what had happened, you'd gone!"_

"_I…"_

"_No. You've no right to say anything. You and your secrets and half-truths! You revel in your enigmatic mask of mystery and pretence. Well, I've had enough. I'll be the tea boy, I'll pick up your shit and I'll do everything to keep Torchwood working. But as far as we're concerned, you're my boss and nothing more."_

_Jack had realised that there had been no guarantee that his team would be happy to see him on his return, but he hadn't expected such a tirade from Ianto. He'd thought, wrongly, that Ianto would be more accepting, especially after he'd somewhat cautiously agreed to a date. "Please, Ianto, listen to me. I've been away much longer than you think – over a year thanks to paradoxes and insane Time Lords – and I've had time to realise what I want."_

"_Jack, this isn't about what b__**you**__/b want!" Ianto looked to have shocked himself with his outburst, but he composed himself, taking a deep breath and tugging down his waistcoat. He turned around and walked out of the office, leaving Jack still cuffed to the chair._

_Jack called after him, but he knew better than to expect Ianto to return. Using a trick he'd learnt in what felt like a previous life, Jack managed to free himself from the cuffs and was down the stairs from his office in an instant. _

_The Hub was empty, the others either gone home or, more likely in Owen's case, sampling the delights that the city had to offer. Ianto was leaning against the wall by the coffee machine, half hidden by shadows, watching him. "I should have known those cuffs wouldn't have held you for long."_

_There was something in the way Ianto looked that made Jack realise he would have to do something pretty momentous, and mean it, if Ianto was to accept him back. "Tell me what I need to do to put this right." Jack held up a hand to stop Ianto's interruption. "I'll do anything – name it." _

_Ianto sighed loudly. "I want you to answer my questions, I want you be honest – I know there are some things you can't tell me, but if you can't, then explain it." Ianto licked his lips nervously. "And I want you to myself."_

_Jack had expected worse. And the old Jack, the one who'd made his living as a galactic con-man, would have shuddered at the prospect of truth and fidelity. "I can do that," Jack said earnestly._

_Ianto looked him suspiciously. "You really mean that? You're not just saying what you think I want to hear to get me back into your bed?"_

_Sometimes Jack wondered if Ianto had ever trusted anyone; or had Torchwood, and himself to a large part, been responsible for robbing Ianto of that as well? "I would say I'd cross my heart and hope to die, but that seems kind of redundant these days." He smiled as Ianto's lips twitched. "I mean it. If I can tell you, I will; and from now on I'll behave myself."_

_For a moment Ianto appeared to hesitate, but he pushed himself off the wall and stepped forward. "I don't expect you to be a saint, Jack. You're a natural flirt – I accept that; I just have no desire to spend my evenings wondering who you're with."_

_Jack closed the gap between them and placed a hand on Ianto's arm. "I can control myself. And if it's what it takes to have you as my lover then I can be as monogamous as the next man."_

"_Just as long as that next man isn't Owen, or we might as well give up now," Ianto replied with a wry grin._

_Ianto hadn't rushed into his arms or kissed him passionately, and Jack would have been astonished if he had. The younger man was not quite ready to trust Jack outright, but Jack had every intention of proving to Ianto he could keep his word._

His mobile ringing ripped him from his daydreams, but also brought home his predicament. Once again shackled to the office chair, Jack was unable to answer the call. He should have known better than to think that Ianto had capitulated so easily. There had been rights and wrongs both sides in their early argument, but Jack thought he really should have learnt by now that Ianto could have easily coined the phrase 'revenge is a dish best served cold'.

"_I'll say this one more time, Jack Harkness," Ianto said in a tone so calm that it could only mean trouble. "Your behaviour was inappropriate in the extreme."_

_Jack was in no mood to be dressed down by a subordinate, even if said subordinate was his lover. "I'm just watching your back, Ianto."_

"_Watching my back?" he snorted incredulously. "It was nothing of the sort. Groping my arse was closer to the truth."_

"_I don't get why you're so annoyed. It's not like you usually object."_

"_We've discussed this before. Our personal relationship stays personal. Otherwise I'll start charging by the hour and cross charge my services to your expense account, since you seem to think I'm a source of entertainment you can access any damn time you wish!"_

_Jack scowled. "Now that was uncalled for!"_

"_No, what was uncalled for was you molesting me in front of the Prime Minister."_

"_I did not," defended Jack hotly. "He wasn't even looking. And I resent the implication that I think nothing more of you than a cheap fuck!"_

"_Then perhaps you should stop treating me like one."_

_They stood toe to toe, both glowering angrily at each other. Jack grabbed Ianto by his upper arms, holding back the urge to shake some sense into his younger lover. "It was a bit of fun. There was never any chance of the PM catching me."_

"_A bit of fun? I always knew we never saw eye to eye on many things, but I thought even you would have more sense than to do that. It was demeaning!"_

_Jack exhaled noisily. "I'm sorry, all right? I'm a man of action, not reflection."_

"_You can say that again," muttered Ianto in response. "All I'm asking is that you don't let you cock bypass your brain when you're processing ideas."_

_Jack smirked. "You haven't complained before..."_

"_Yes I have. And bloody loudly too! While we're at work – or at least out of the Hub," Ianto clarified quickly to stop Jack butting in, "you act like my boss. And that's a proper boss, not one whose about to be sued for harassment."_

_In the hope to calm Ianto and restore his humour, Jack gently stroked his hands up and down Ianto's arms. The plan appeared to working as Ianto's stance softened. "I'm sorry," Jack said, leaning in close._

"_Me too," murmured Ianto._

Looking back Jack realised that Ianto had been far from sorry. Underestimating Ianto Jones was one of the first things he had learnt not to do after the Cyberwoman incident. Whether it be Ianto's ability to catalogue alien artefacts or make orgasmic coffee, Jack knew that Ianto was someone who pulled out all the stops, wouldn't cut corners and relished the idea of a job well done. And somewhat belatedly, Jack also realised that just because he was the boss didn't mean he was in charge, something which was clearly illustrated by the way he was once again cuffed securely to a sturdy wooden chair. The chair was in the middle of his office and he'd been tricked into sitting on it by Ianto's offer of a shoulder massage. Damn it, he knew Ianto had apologised too quickly earlier, and that he should have been on his guard against reprisals.

With an experimental tug Jack pulled at the handcuff fastened around his left wrist. Using a manoeuvre he'd used many times before he tried to disengage the locking mechanism, only to be distracted by Ianto's soft chuckle. "Come on, Jack. You should know better than that – those cuffs are from your own private collection. You'll need this," he said holding up a small key, "to get out of them."

Straining his neck Jack examined the handcuffs properly, instantly recognising them as a relic of his days in the Time Agency. He groaned. Ianto was in charge now. Jack was not the kind of man to give up control easily, but the lustful expression on Ianto's face was enough for him not to struggle further and hand himself over to his lover's hopefully not too tender mercies.

"I think it is time to learn your lesson, Jack. I really should have disciplined you before now, but it's time to face facts: Jack Harkness needs taking down a peg or two."

"And you think you're the man to do that?" Jack scoffed, and he saw the fire burn in Ianto's eyes as he teased. "Many have tried, Ianto, but all have failed."

Ianto leaned down, his face scant inches from Jack's. "Prepare to meet your match."

The kiss was ferocious and demanding, and Jack surrendered completely. Ianto's lips and tongue consumed him; the message was clear: Ianto was in full control. And as his lover's hand captured the back of his head, Jack leaned forward, trying to get closer. He felt Ianto chuckle into his mouth in response to his struggle against his bonds.

Stepping backwards, Ianto broke the kiss, but his fingers remained tangled in Jack's. "You're mine to do with as I want tonight, Jack. Understand?"

"Perfectly," Jack hissed as he felt Ianto gently squeeze his cock through the material of his trousers.

Infuriatingly, Ianto backed away, but Jack's fear that he would leave completely came to nothing as Ianto slipped his jacket off his shoulders and folded it neatly on Jack's desk. His tie was next, closely followed by the shirt. Before Ianto, Jack had preferred his lovers hairless, but Ianto had changed his mind. There was something highly erotic about Ianto's nipples, the way they stuck out from his hairy chest. He swallowed thickly as Ianto kneeled down to remove his shoes and socks, then remained kneeling.

Ianto moved forwards, and taking his time, slowly unfastened Jack's trousers. With a sharp smack to Jack's thigh he ordered: "Up!"

Without hesitation Jack raised his hips and Ianto pulled his trousers and briefs down so they pooled around his ankles and his cock stood proudly to attention. Ianto curled his hot hand around Jack's shaft and teased him with three long strokes. "Mine, for my use," he purred.

Jack moaned lustfully. The feel of Ianto's soft hands had been his undoing many a time and he bucked into the wonderful friction. But it was nothing compared to the sensation of Ianto's clever tongue as he licked Jack slowly from root to tip.

But just as soon as the amazing torment had begun, it stopped. Jack looked at Ianto, who was sitting back on his heels, looking very pleased with himself. Once more, Ianto got to his feet. Turning his back on Jack he took off his trousers, taking a moment to remove something from one of the pockets. Still with his back to Jack, Ianto was doing something that Jack couldn't see and he strained to find out just what his lover was up to.

Ianto, completely naked, leaned over Jack's desk giving Jack the kind of view he'd dream about for months to come. He could see now what Ianto had been doing as Ianto inserted two lubricant-streaked fingers into his arse, fucking himself. Jack's hips undulated in time with Ianto's movement, his cock desperate to be buried deep inside Ianto. And the noises Ianto was making were a torrent of filth that made Jack whimper with need, wishing that he could touch his cock.

Ianto removed his fingers, turned around and stalked towards Jack, the intent clear in his eyes. With one hand he pushed Jack firmly back into the chair and steadied himself with the other as he flung a leg over Jack's lap and straddled him. He reached down and positioned Jack's cock at his now lubricated hole and inch by inch he sank down, taking Jack inside him.

Jack roared with intensity as Ianto's heat surrounded him. His lover's muscles rippled around his cock and he growled with pleasure as Ianto began to ride him, lifting himself off Jack's lap a few inches before impaling himself fully again. Time and time again Ianto repeated his actions, pushing both men towards their peak. His head thrown back, his lips parted and his eyes closed in bliss. Jack tried to reach forward and lick some of the tempting skin in front of him, but Ianto was tantalisingly just out of reach.

The noises Ianto was making became more and more intense, and Jack could tell Ianto was close. His own orgasm moments away, Jack thrust up to meet each of Ianto's movements; the sound of skin hitting skin was almost maddening as they drove each other to completion. And Jack came as Ianto shuddered and gasped, covering Jack's shirt-covered belly and chest with his seed as he rode out the vestiges of his orgasm.

Ianto collapsed against him and Jack took the opportunity to lavish kisses to Ianto's neck and shoulders until Ianto pulled back and smiled. "Mine!" he proclaimed.

"Yours," agreed Jack.

Debauched and delightful, that was the only way to describe how Ianto looked as he slid off Jack's lap. "I've learnt my lesson," Jack managed to say, his breath still ragged. "You can release me now."

Ianto grabbed his clothes from the desk and dressed quickly in a display of effortless grace. "Oh, I don't think so, Jack."

"What?" Jack demanded as Ianto walked away. "Come back here, now!"

Ianto laughed softly but didn't turn back. "Maybe later, Jack. When I'm good and ready."

Stunned into silence, Jack watched as Ianto left the room. Once more he struggled against the cuffs, and once more it was pointless. Trapped in his office, his trousers around his ankles, covered in Ianto's semen and on display to anyone who cared to enter, Jack realised that he was completely at Ianto's mercy.

He grinned. Perhaps he could get Ianto to punish him again.

FIN

Hope you like it!

**And the prompt was for:**

**Name:** Charley

**For the gift you would like to RECEIVE  
Kinks, genres or special requests:** I'd love a good smut!fic based on this entry of the Captain's Blog:  
"In big trouble with Ianto for risking everything to go and get the second glove. I should have told him before I went, but he'd probably have cuffed me to the chair to stop me. And I've fallen for that one way too many times."  
**Squicks/Things you'd hate:** MPREG. Just, no.  
**Common Clichés you DO enjoy:** I'm a bit of an angst whore, just as long as it gets a happy ending  
**Common Clichés you DO NOT enjoy:** Ianto as the "girl with a dick" in the relationship  
**Highest rating you will gladly receive:** NC17


End file.
